A surfboard leash is a surfboard accessory that is used for retention of a surfboard. The leash has a cord, typically made of urethane. One end of the cord is attachable to a surfer's ankle by a hook and loop cuff (Velcro™) and the other end is attachable to a fastener on the surfboard. Surfboard leashes enable a surfer to retain and prevent loss of the board at sea. This is advantageous when surfing big waves, where loss of the board could put the surfer in danger, and when surfing in crowded locations, where losing the board could be hazardous to other nearby surfers or swimmers.
There is a need to provide an improved surfboard accessory for use in surfboard retention.
Alternatively or additionally, there is a need to provide improved accessories for medical emergencies in military applications, watersports or other applications.